jamban of the miracle
by iluyasha.krat18
Summary: ga tau.


**Miracle in jamban**

**.**

**Disclaimer: semua character nya punya Yamaha sama Crypton, dll. Ini kan vocaloid. Vocaloid bukan punya aku laaah. Kalo ceritanya punya aku~ ehee~**

**.**

**Warning: gaje, typo, ngehayal tingkat dewa, ga muat di akal, bahasa sehari-hari, dll**

**.**

**A/N: hai semuaaa~ Glori datang bawa fic gaje..lagi. ini ide muncul gara-gara waktu itu lagi ngadmin di salah satu fanbase vocaloid di twitter. Aku emang admin yang hobi nge-games. Waktu itu aku main #whatif. Pertanyaannya, '#whatif jiwanya Kaito sama Rin ketuker?' Nahloh nahloh nahloh.. langsung deh kepikiran bikin fic XD wkwkwk *dor. Dapet idenya udah lama sih, tapi baru bisa di ketik sekarang hehehe. Okeee no BA no COT, langsung ajee~**

_1 2 3 de hajimaru yo~_

.

Don't like? Don't read~

.

Like? Review please~ and of course you can fave~

.

.

"Dia itu imut, manis, unyu~ oooh~ pokonya, dia itu segalanya deh~ bener-bener sesuatu banget buat gue!"

"Len.. lu udah ngomongin hal itu berkali-kali. Gue cape dengernya." Ucap Kaito, sahabat Len yang kini sedang duduk di sebelah Len sambil mendengarkan celotehan Len tentang cewe yang sedang disukainya itu, Rin.

"Iya iya iya. aku ga bakal bosen-bosennya ngomongin hal itu sampe Rin bener-bener jadi pacar gue! Ahahaha~"

"Sigh.. lu belom jadi pacarnya aja udah sebegininya, apalagi kalo udah jadian.. gue ga bakal bisa bedain yang mana hotdog, yang mana telinga gue. Karena sama-sama panasnya."

"Ah, ternyata lo emang belom pernah ngerasain gimana indahnya jatuh cinta ya." Len pun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Duh, apanya yang indah, 'pisang'! kalo jatoh itu dimana-mana sakit! Ga ada indah-indahnya!"

"Yeeeh. Itu sih jatoh! Ini gue lagi ngomongin ja-tuh-cin-ta!" Len mengeja kata-kata itu.

"Hmph, kata siapa gue belom jatuh cinta? Gue udah kok." Kaito tersenyum menawan sambil melipat kedua tangannya itu.

"Ah masaaa~ bukan sama ice cream kan? Sama cewe kan?" tanya Len dengan nada yang seperti menggoda.

"Errr.. tadinya sih gue mau ngomong cinta sama ice cream. Tapi, akhirnya gue bisa cinta sama cewe juga."

"Ohya? Masa? Enelan(beneran)? Cius(serius)? Miapa(demi apa)?" tanya Len dengan nada yang di-imut-imut-kan dan bahasa yang iyuh alay itu.

"Migoreng! Mirebus! Alay bahasa lo. Haha."

"Ehehe. Lanjut, lanjut! Siapa emang orangnya?" Len mulai kepo dan mendekatkan telinganya ke Kaito, minta dibisikkin.

"..mm… Miku.." ucap Kaito dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Uwooo~ ciatciatciat~ Kaito bisa cinta sama cewek juga yaaa~" Len mulai menggoda Kaito.

"Ssst! Diem ah. lu ga mau dihukum sama Luka-sensei kan gara-gara kita ngobrol di jam pelajarannya!"

"Ehehehe~ dihukum duduk di jamban rusak di belakang sekolah seharian sampe pulang? It's not good."

"Err.. Len?" bisik Kaito pada Len sambil melirik ke arah lain, tepatnya ke arah Rin yang duduk di barisan ke dua di depan.

"Ya?"

"Ngerasa ga sih? Kayanya si Rin ngeliatin kita segitunya banget.. tatapannya nusuk, beroh." Bisik Kaito sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Rin yang sedang meng-glare mereka berdua.

"Ah masa? Perasaan lu aja kali." Saat Len melihat ke arah Rin, Rin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan lagi.

'Bener kok. Si Rin barusan nge-glare gue sama Len! aduh ada masalah apaan nih..' pikir Kaito.

Saat pulang sekolah,

Kaito sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Saat dia melangkah keluar kelas, dia langsung dikejutkan oleh Rin yang langsung menariknya ke belakang sekolah.

"E-eh, Rin. Kenapa sih?" tanya Kaito, saat mereka sudah berada di belakang sekolah.

"Gue mau nanya. Si pisang itu ngomong apaan lagi tentang gue!" tanya Rin dengan nada dinginnya.

"Eh? si Len?"

"Iya, siapa lagi?"

"Dia cuma ngomongin yang biasa-biasa aja kok. Cuma bilang kamu itu imut, manis, unyu, ya gitu deh." Jelas Kaito.

'Eh? ini beneran ato mata gue kelilipan gajah ya? kok kayanya tadi muka Rin penuh kemarahan gitu, tiba-tiba jadi.. merona gitu?' pikir Kaito.

"Yang bener?" tanya Rin dengan muka yang agak memerah tapi dari nadanya tegas dan kayaknya masih marah.

"Bener kok." Kaito manggut-manggut.

"Uuuh!" Rin menendang jamban rusak yang ada di dekat mereka itu, jamban yang tadi di bicarakan Len dan Kaito saat pelajaran Luka-sensei.

"IIIH! AKU BENCIIIII! AKU GA SUKA SAMA DIAAAA!" teriak Rin.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa di duga-duga, setelah Rin menendang jamban itu, keluarlah sebuah jin dari dalam jamban tersebut.

Sementara Rin dan Kaito cengo ngeliatnya.

"HUAHAHAHAA." Tawa si jin itu menggelegar.

Tapi Rin dan Kaito masih memberi tatapan aneh pada si jin itu.

"Saya beri tiga permintaan~" ucap si jin.

Rin dan Kaito masih bengong.

Si jin pun lama-lama risih diliatin sampe segitunya sama si Rin dan Kaito.

"Hei hei! Jangan bengong gitu! Aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan." Ujar si jin.

"Oh ya? emang kita lagi mikirin apa coba?" tanya Kaito pada si jin.

"Otak kalian itu pasti ga bakal jauh-jauh dari mikirin 'kok jin nya jelek sih?' atau 'kok jin nya pelit sih?' ya kan!" tebak si jin.

"Ga gitu kok. Gue mikir 'kok ada ya jin tinggal di jamban? Biasanya kan di teko ato guci?', ya ga, Kai?" ujar Rin dan dibalas anggukkan dari Kaito.

"Dasar kau bocah. Udah nendang rumah gue, sekarang lu berani-berani nya ngehina. Gua bakal pelit sama lo. Buru! Cuma tiga permintaan buat lo." Si jin masih berbaik hati.

"Yang bener? Waaaa hebat nih, Kai! Gara-gara gue nendang jamban nih!" Rin terlihat senang.

"Iya, Rin. Lu emang hebat bisa ngeluarin si jin jamban ini." Ucap Kaito dengan watadosnya.

Sementara si jin hanya pasang wajah (-_-)

"Jadi ga nih? Cuma tiga ya. inget. Syaratnya cuma satu, jangan sampe ada temen kalian yang liat aku sedang mengabulkan permintaan kalian, ngerti?"

Rin dan Kaito pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi yang pertama?" tanya jin itu.

"Hm.. ya, sebenernya akhir-akhir ini, gue suka sama cewe. Dan.. ada hubungannya sama.. lo, Rin." Ucap Kaito.

"heh?" Rin bingung.

"Gua cemburu lu deket-deket sama si Miku. Gue envy, lu bisa di peluk Miku tiap hari. Gue harap, gue bisa ada di posisi lu, Rin. Gue pengin—" belum selesai Kaito mengucapkan kalimatnya, si jin langsung memotong.

"Permintaan terkabul!" ucap si jin sambil memetik jarinya.

"HA? APA?" Kaito kaget sekaligus bingung, karena dia belum menyebutkan permintaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari jamban rusak belakang sekolah itu menyilaukan mereka berdua. Mereka merasakan seperti bumi berputar-putar, dan akhirnya mereka pun terjatuh dan sinar itupun hilang.

"Uhh.. kepala gue pusing. Kok jambannya ngeluarin cahaya gitu? Ada lampu tembak yang nyemplung ke situ ya?" tanya Rin sambil masih pusing dan memegangi kepalanya.

"E-EHHH? GUE ADA DUAAA?!" Kaito teriak histeris sambil nunjuk ke arah Rin.

"Huh?" spontan Rin menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"HAAAA? GUE ADA DUAAA?!" giliran Rin yang teriak sambil nunjuk Kaito.

"t-tunggu.. kenapa suara gue jadi cempreng begini ya?" tanya Kaito.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Rin langsung melihat ke cermin yang selalu di bawanya di dalam tasnya itu.

"M-muka gue.. ini cerminnya eror ya?" Rin kaget saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin itu tidak menunjukkan dirinya yang biasanya. Melainkan wajah Kaito.

"G-Gue pinjem!" Kaito merebut cermin itu dari tangan Rin.

"Gue.. Gue jadi lo?" Kaito kaget setengah hidup saat melihat dirinya di cermin itu.

"K-kita.. kenapa bisa begini?"

"Loh. Kan elo yang minta. Pengin di posisinya si cewe itu kan? Ya udah saya tuker aja jiwanya, hahaha. Gampang kan." Ujar si jin.

"HAAAAA? GUE GA MAU! gue pengin balik lagi ke tubuh gue!" teriak Rin yang kini ada di tubuh Kaito.

"M-MAKSUD GUE JUGA GA GINI! GUA BELOM SELESE NGOMONGNYA TADI!" Kaito protes.

"Oh. Salah ya. ups~ maaf. Masih ada dua permintaan lagi kok." Ucap si jin baka itu sambil cengengesan.

Belom sempat mereka meminta kembali ke tubuh mereka lagi, tiba-tiba, Len dan Miku datang menghampiri mereka. Terpaksa si jin itupun harus masuk lagi ke dalam jamban.

"E-EH! TUNGGU! JANGAN BIARIN GUE KAYAK BEGINI! AAA JIN BAKA!" Rin yang ada di tubuh Kaito itu ngambek-ngambek.

"Rin~ kamu kok lama banget sih~" Miku langsung saja memeluk 'Rin' yang kini berjiwa Kaito itu.

Spontan 'Rin' yang di dalamnya ada Kaito itu langsung deg-deg-an dan mukanya pun memerah.

"Hei! Ngapain lo blushing-blushing pake muka gue gitu HA!" 'Kaito' yang di dalemnya Rin itu marah-marah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk 'Rin' yang sebenernya Kaito itu.

"Kaito lu kok lama banget sih! Gue cape nunggu lu tau." Len menjitak 'Kaito' yang sebenarnya didalamnya Rin itu.

"Aduh! Gue Rin! Bukan Kaito!" Rin yang terjebak dalam tubuh Kaito itu berusaha menjelaskan.

"Huh? Kamu ngomong apa sih Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Aaaah! Gue Rin!" Rin yang terjebak di tubuh Kaito itu masih berusaha meyakinkan mereka semua.

"Ckckck. Lu ngomong apa sih, Kai?" Len kebingungan.

"Udah lah Kaito. Jangan ngelindur gitu deh. Aku sama Miku pulang duluan ya~ dah~" 'Rin' yang sebenarnya adalah Kaito itu langsung merangkul Miku dengan smirknya pada 'Kaito' dan pergi meninggalkan Len dan 'Kaito' disitu.

'Haaaa? Sialan! Dia manfaatin situasi ini buat deket-deket sama Miku! Ngga! Ngga bisa gini! Gue ga mau terus-terusan terjebak di tubuh Kaito gini!' pikir Rin yang terjebak dalam tubuh Kaito itu.

"Kaito, lu jangan ngekhayal berlebihan gitu deh. Gue tau lu emang pengin banget tukeran posisi sama Rin biar lu bisa deket-deket sama Miku, tapi jangan sampe frontal depan mereka gitu dong." Ucap Len.

'Kaito' yang sebenarnya Rin itu menoleh pada Len.

"Udah lah, ayo pulang, Kai." Len menarik tangan 'Kaito'.

"E-eh.." spontan Rin yang ada di tubuh Kaito itu langsung blushing.

"Err.. lu ga apa-apa kan?" tanya Len yang heran ngeliat 'Kaito' blushing gitu.

"Eh, ga. Ga apa-apa kok!"

'Pokoknya secepetnya gue harus balik lagi tubuh gue!' pikir Rin.

"Lalalala~ Rin kamu ngegemesin ih~" Miku mencubit pipi 'Rin' dan menggandeng tangan 'Rin' dengan riangnya sambil bernyanyi.

"Eh, ehehe.." 'Rin' yang sebenarnya Kaito itu, hanya bisa merona saja dia bisa bergandengan dengan Miku secara ga langsung.

"Eh, nanti malem kamu ada acara ga, Rin? Kita jalan-jalan yuk~ ajakkin si.. em.. tau kan?" ucap Miku dengan mukanya yang agak memerah itu.

"Ajakin siapa?" tanya 'Rin'.

"Si itu. masa ga tau sih."

"Siapa?"

"Ih! Ajakkin Kaito lah.." muka Miku pun memerah.

"Eh? b-boleh. ayo~"

'Hah? Ngajakkin gue? Dia mau ngajakkin Kaito kan tadi? Ga salah denger nih gue? Dia mau ngajak gue?' pikir Kaito yang terjebak di tubuh Rin itu dengan senangnya. Dan tanpa sengaja dia belok ke arah rumahnya(Kaito).

"Loh Rin? Kok belok ke situ sih? Mau kemana?" tanya Miku.

"Hah? Pulang lah." Jawab 'Rin'.

"Err.. rumah mu kan ke arah sini..?"

"Oh iya! aku lupa! Ya ampun.."

'Sial! Ampir gue pulang ke rumah gue. Gue kan lagi jadi Rin. Ya pulang ke rumah Rin dong.' Pikir Kaito yang terjebak dalam tubuh Rin itu.

'Rin kok jadi agak aneh ya? kayak bukan Rin deh.' Pikir Miku.

Di rumah Kaito, 'Kaito' yang sebenarnya adalah Rin itu langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur Kaito.

"Astaga.. baru kali ini gue pulang bareng cowok." Gumam 'Kaito'.

"di kulkas nya Kaito ga ada jeruk satu pun. Nyebelin. Semua nya ice cream. Pantes otaknya ga encer-encer." Gerutu 'Kaito' setelah mengecek isi kulkas Kaito.

"Aduh.. panas nih. pengin mandi.. EH! tunggu, gue kan lagi di tubuhnya Kaito! Gawat! Si Kaito ga boleh mandi kalo gitu! Harga diri gue di simpen dimana nih kalo si Kaito sampe mandi!" Rin yang sedang di tubuh Kaito itu tanpa sadar ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Membuat Kaiko, adik Kaito, itu bingung mendengarnya.

"'harga diri kak Kaito mau di simpen dimana kalo si Kaito sampe mandi'?" Kaiko kebingungan sambil ngulang kata-kata yang di dengarnya tadi.

Tanpa blableblo lagi Rin langsung nelpon Kaito yang lagi di tubuhnya itu.

"Ya?" jawab Kaito yang lagi di tubuh Rin.

"Heh Kaito! Lu belom mandi kan?" tanya Rin yang panik.

"Belom kok."

Rin yang ada di dalam tubuh Kaito itu menghela nafas lega.

"Bagus laah.."

"Ini baru mau mandi nih, udah dulu ya." 'Rin' baru saja mau memutuskan panggilannya langsung di cegah oleh 'Kaito'.

"E-EHHH! LU GA BOLEH MANDI! POKOKNYA JANGAAANN!"

"Loh? Kenapa? Ga enak nih! panas tau. Pengin mandi."

"POKOKNYA LU GA BOLEH MANDIIII! LU GA INGET LU LAGI JADI SIAPA EMANG?" 'Kaito' memarahi 'Rin'.

"…oh iya." 'Rin' baru inget kalo dia itu lagi terjebak di tubuh Rin.

"Iya ada apa, Mik?" tanya Len yang baru saja menjawab telpon dari Miku itu.

"Emm.. gini Len, aku sama Rin nanti malem mau jalan-jalan, aku mau ngajakkin Kaito tapi… eh.. ya… gitu deh. Jadi aku minta kamu sampein ke Kaito ya. bisa kan? Kamu sama Kaito bisa ikut kita nanti malem kan?" tanya Miku.

"Kalo ada Rin gue ikut-ikut aja, ahaha. Sipp, si Kaito pasti dateng deh!" ucap Len dengan mantapnya.

"Makasih ya, Len! jam enam-an ya! dah~" Miku pun memutuskan telponnya itu.

Tok tok

"Masuk." Ucap 'Kaito' pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya itu.

"Kaito~~!" Len langsung saja menghampiri 'Kaito' dan memeluknya.

"E-eh! lepasin gue, Len!" 'Kaito' kaget, spontan wajahnya langsung memerah karena dipeluk Len.

"Eh? lu kenapa, Kai?" Len heran ngeliat muka 'Kaito' yang memerah.

"Ngga! Ga apa-apa!" jawab 'Kaito' dingin.

'Kok mirip banget sama Rin sih. Kalo Rin gue peluk pasti begini nih.' pikir Len.

'Sial.. kalo gue masih jadi Kaito, pasti gue bakal sering ketemu sama si pisang nyebelin ini!' pikir Rin yang ada di tubuh Kaito itu.

"Loh? Kaito, sejak kapan lu suka sama jeruk?" tanya Len yang kebingungan ngeliat 'Kaito' gadungan itu lagi makanin sekeranjang jeruk.

Bagaimana pun juga si Rin ga bakal tahan kalo ga makan jeruk, dia baru aja pulang dari supermarket buat beli jeruk pake uang si Kaito yang di temuinnya di dalem lemari.

'Ah.. gue lupa..' pikir 'Kaito'.

"Ya ga apa-apa dong gue makan jeruk. Sekali-kali gitu." 'Kaito' cari alasan.

"Iya iya deh. Eh iya, si Miku sama Rin ngajakkin kita jalan-jalan nih. lu pasti ikut kan? Ada Miku~" goda Len.

'Ah.. kesempatan bagus. Siapa tau gue bisa balik lagi ke tubuh gue.' Pikir 'Kaito'.

"Hmm! Iya! iya! iya! gue ikut! Gue ikut! Tunggu bentar ya, gue siap-siap dulu!"

'kenapa rasanya jantung gue berdebar-debar terus ya setiap deket si Kaito? Aneh ah! gue ga mungkin suka sama si Kaito kan? Iiih~' pikir Len.

Malam pun tiba, dan mereka pun bertemu,

Miku menggandeng tangan 'Rin' sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona saat melihat 'Kaito'.

Sementara 'Rin' blushing karena Miku menggandeng tangannya. Dan 'Kaito' mengglare 'Rin'.

'Kaito! Jangan blushing-blushing pake muka gue!' pikir Rin.

Len langsung saja menarik 'Rin' ke dalam pelukkannya. Semua kaget.

"Rinny~" muka Len memerah.

'Kaito' yang sebenarnya adalah Rin itu, hanya cengo saja ngeliat Len yang memeluk tubuhnya tapi berjiwa Kaito itu.

Dan Kaito yang ada di tubuh Rin itu hanya bisa pasrah saja dia di peluk oleh Len seperti itu.

Miku dengan malu-malunya langsung menghampiri 'Kaito' yang sebenarnya Rin.

'Hahaha. Akhirnya gue bisa bebas dari si pisang.' Pikir Rin sambil smirk ke arah Kaito yang lagi di peluk Len itu.

"Aku jalan-jalan sama Rin ya. kalian berdua aja~ ehehe~ dadah~" Len langsung menggandeng 'Rin' yang sebenarnya Kaito itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan 'Kaito' dan Miku di situ.

'Untung bukan gue yang lagi berduaan sama si pisang.. ehhee~' pikir Rin.

"um.. Kaito, jalan-jalan yuk~" Miku menggandeng tangan 'Kaito'.

"Eh, ayo." Rin pun mulai berperan sebagai Kaito.

'Gue ga boleh kecewain Miku! Gua harus berperan jadi Kaito dengan baik!' pikir Rin.

'Aaaah.. sial kenapa gue jadi bareng-bareng sama Len begini!' pikir 'Rin' yang sebenarnya Kaito.

"Rin kamu mau apa sekarang? Apapun bakal aku penuhin~ ehehe~" Len merangkul 'Rin'.

"Eehh.. apa aja deh. Aku mau ice cream dong." 'Rin' agak risih di rangkul Len, tentu saja karena dia sebenarnya adalah Kaito.

"Hm? Ice cream? Aneh deh, kok tadi Kaito makan jeruk, terus Rinny sekarang mau ice cream? Kayak jiwanya ketuker aja. Hahaha. Okedeh. Ayoo~" saat Len mau berjalan lagi, 'Rin' menghentikkannya.

"Eh? kenapa Rinny?" tanya Len.

'Gue ga bisa berperan jadi Rin! Gue takut ngecewain Len sahabat gue. Gua harus kasih tau yang sebenernya.' Pikir Kaito alias 'Rin'.

"G-Gue…"

"Hm?"

"Sebenernya gue.."

"Ya, apa?" tanya Len.

"Lu ga sadar kalo gue itu sebenernya bukan Rin?" ucap 'Rin' yang sebenernya adalah Kaito itu.

"…hah?" Len bingung dan terkejut mendengarnya. "Kalo gitu.. kamu.. Kaito!" tebak Len.

Sementara 'Rin' hanya mengangguk.

"A-APAAA? KOK BISA?" tanya Len.

"S-sebenernya.. ini gara-gara si jin jamban yang baka itu.."

'Rin' pun menjelaskannya dari awal sampai Len akhirnya mengerti.

"Pantes aja aku ga ngerasa deg-deg-an pas deket sama lu. Gue malah deg-deg-an pas di deket si Kaito..err… yang dalemnya itu Rin, pas tadi. Kalo gitu kita harus cepet-cepet cari si Miku sama Rin!" ucap Len.

"Loh? Kenapa emang?" tanya Kaito.

"Miku bilang sama gue, dia mau nyatain cintanya sama lo! Sekarang! Itu artinya, dia bakal nyatain cintanya ke Rin yang ada di tubuh lo itu!"

"HAAA?"

"Makanya ayo cepetan!" Len langsung menarik Kaito dan berlari.

"Pemandangannya bangus ya, Kai~" Miku sedang duduk berduaan dengan 'Kaito'.

"Iya." Rin tentu saja harus memerankan Kaito dengan baik agar Miku sahabatnya itu tidak kecewa.

'Kaito' yang sebenernya Rin itu terkejut karena Miku tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan 'Kaito'.

"E-eh.. M-Miku.." 'Kaito' ngerasa risih.

"Kaito.. bagaimana pendapatmu kalo, ada seorang cewe yang menyukaimu?" tanya Miku dengan wajah yang merona.

'eeeh gimana nih?' pikir Rin kebingungan.

"Yaaa.. biasa saja sih he-he-he." Jawabnya asal.

"Apa Kaito-kun menyukai seseorang?" tanya Miku sambil perlahan memeluk 'Kaito'.

'E-eeeh! Miku! Ini gue! Rin!' pikir Rin yang di dalam tubuh Kaito itu mulai risih.

"E-etto.. ti-tidak juga…" 'Kaito' kebingungan harus jawab apalagi.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu.." bisik Miku di telinga 'Kaito'.

"Eh?"

Miku pun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah 'Kaito'.

'E-EEEEHHH?! MIKU MAU APAAAA! MIKUUUU! SADAAAARRR! GUE RINNNN!' pikir Rin yang ada di dalam tubuh Kaito itu.

Tiba-tiba,

"TIDAAAK! RINNY MILIKKU!" Len langsung menarik 'Kaito' ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Eh?" Miku kebingungan ngeliat Len yang meluk si 'Kaito'.

Tiba-tiba 'Rin' memeluk Miku dari belakang.

"Miku.. ini aku, Kaito." Ucap 'Rin'.

"HA? A-APA MAKSUDMU?" Miku terkejut.

"Miku, sebenarnya.. aku Rin." Ucap 'Kaito' sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mengerti!" Miku kebingungan.

Sampai mereka menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Miku terlihat sulit untuk menerima, tapi pada akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendirian. Tentu saja selera jalan-jalannya malam itu langsung menghilang karena kejadian aneh ini. Dan malam itu pun, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing lagi. Tentu dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Kaito dan Rin kembali mampir ke belakang sekolah. Tentu saja untuk menemui si jin jamban yang baka itu dan memintanya untuk mengembalikan lagi keadaan seperti semula.

"Rin, lu tendang lagi jambannya. Pasti dia keluar." Ucap 'Rin'.

"Ogah. Sakit kaki gue. Lu aja sanah." 'Kaito' melipat kedua tangannya.

'Rin' pun menendang jamban itu, dan si jin jamban baka yang mereka nanti-nanti itu pun keluar.

"Loh? Kalian lagi? Mau apa? Kalian nendang rumah gue lagi. Ga sopan banget sih." Gerutu si jin jamban itu.

"Heh. Balikkin gue ke tubuh gue lagi! Gue ga mau kayak begini!" ucap Rin yang di tubuh Kaito pada si jin itu.

"Hm.. oke. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Tapi apa lagi!" Kaito yang di tubuh Rin itu sudah gereget.

"Tapi.. wanipiro~"

Hening~

Dan si jin itu sukses mendapat kado spesial dari Rin dan Kaito yang berupa pukulan.

"Oke, oke. Tapi kalo kalian balik lagi, ceritanya selesai dong sampe sini. Jadi ga rame lagi dong." Ucap si Jin.

Hening part dua~

Hening part dua~

"Aaah sebodolah! Gue ga tahan lagi deket-deket terus sama si pisang. Dia sih enak deket-deket sama si Miku." Gerutu Rin yang masih di tubuh Kaito.

"Ah masa~ bukannya kamu udah mulai kebiasa deket sama si Len~ katanya kamu kemaren malem pas sms, si Len itu orangnya asik, baik juga lagi~ cieee~ kayanya Rin udah mulai—" 'Rin' yang lagi ngomong itu langsung di bekep sama 'Kaito' dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"URUSAIII!" teriak 'Kaito'.

"Jadi? Mau di tuker lagi?" tanya si jin itu.

Hening part tiga~

Hening part tiga~

Hening part tiga~

"Hmm.. ya deh."

"Permintaan kedua, terkabul!" si Jin pun memetik jarinya.

Dan sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari jamban rusak belakang sekolah itu menyilaukan mereka berdua lagi. Mereka merasakan seperti bumi berputar-putar, dan akhirnya mereka pun terjatuh dan sinar itupun hilang. Persis seperti saat pertama mereka tertukar.

"Uuugh. Pusing.. ahh kaki gue sakit!" Rin yang sudah kembali ke tubuhnya lagi merasakan kakinya yang tadi di gunakan Kaito untuk menendang jamban itu sakit.

"Eehehe~ kayaknya gue nendangnya kekencengan yah? Hehe.." Kaito cengengesan.

"Biarlah, senang nya bisa kembali ke tubuh gue lagi~" Rin terlihat senang sambil memandangi dirinya di cermin.

"Oh ya, gue mau nanya. Kenapa sih lu milih buat tinggal di jamban? Kenapa ga di guci? Kayak jin-jin lainnya gitu." Tanya Kaito.

"Yah daripada gue tinggal di tubuh lu sok? Mending di jamban kan? Ga ganggu elo elo pada kan? Suka-suka gue laaah~" ujar si jin.

"Ya, kesannya tetep aja ga elit. Jin di dalam jamban? Ckck." Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar dong. Gue kan jin yang beda dari lainnya. Unik gitu loh~. Keajaiban tak hanya bisa kau temukan dalam guci atau pot atau teko. Tapi keajaiban bisa kau temukan juga dalam jamban." Ujar si jin dengan harapan kalau kalimat itu bisa menyentuh Rin dan Kaito juga para readers.

"Terus? Gue harus tersentuh gitu?" tanya Rin dengan dinginnya.

"Gue harus terjun payung dan bilang WOW gitu?" tanya Kaito yang ga kalah jutek nya.

"Udahlah. Lo udah sukses bikin gue illfeeeeeel berat. Gue balik ke jamban ya. byeee!" si jin jamban itupun kembali kedalam jambannya.

"E-Eh! tapi.. permintaan kita yang ke tiga kan… belum." Ucap Rin lemas.

"Udahlah Rin. Keajaiban itu tak selalu ada di teko, guci, pot, atau jamban. Keajaiban sejati itu akan kau temukan dalam doa." Ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum manis pada Rin.

Wajah Rin sedikit memerah saat melihat senyum Kaito, tapi buru-buru di hilangkannya.

"Heh. Lu bisa juga ngomong bijak gitu." Rin tersenyum kecut.

"Iya dooong~ kalo lu sadari ya, sebenernya lo bisa jadi temen gue, itu juga udah keajaiban loooh~ hahaha!" ucap Kaito dengan PD nya.

Rin memukul Kaito pelan.

"Heh, lawak. Keajaiban itu, pas gue sadari ternyata Len sebenernya sayang sama gue itu bener-bener." Ceplos Rin.

"Eh?" Kaito kaget.

"Eh?" Rin kaget.

'Sial. Gue ngomong apa barusan!' pikir Rin sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Aaaa~ si Len udah nembak lu yaaa~? Cieee~" goda Kaito.

"Apa sih. Berisik ah. si Miku juga tadi malem udah mau bilang ke lo tau."

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan~"

"Urusai!"

Tiba-tiba saat mereka berdua beradu mulut, Miku datang menghampiri mereka.

"Mikuuuu~!" Rin bersiap memeluk Miku.

"Rinnn~"

"Mikuuu~"

"Rinnnn~"

"Mikuuu~"

Tapi Miku malah memeluk Kaito sambil menyebut nama Rin.

"Rinnn~" Miku memeluk Kaito.

Rin cengo, Kaito kaget plus blushing.

"M-Miku.. aku Rin.." ucap Rin.

"Bukan. Kamu Kaito. Ini yang Rin." Ucap Miku sambil masih memeluk Kaito.

"Tapi.. aku Rin!" Rin berusaha meyakinkan Miku.

"Bukan. Kamu Kaito. Ohya, aku mau bilang ke kamu soal yang tadi malem." Miku menggenggam kedua tangan Rin.

"EEEHH?" Rin kaget.

"walaupun kamu ada di tubuh Rin. Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu Kaito. Aku suka kamu…" ucap Miku dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"HAAAA? AKU RINNNN!" Rin semakin risih.

"Err.. Miku.. aku Kaito." Ucap Kaito.

"Huh?" Miku kebingungan.

"AAAAH! RIN NGAPAIN KAMU PEGANG-PEGANGAN SAMA MIKU GITU!" Len terlihat jealous. entah sejak kapan Len ada disitu.

"Eh? jadi ini Rin? Gimana sih! Katanya tadi malem, kamu Kaito!" Miku melepaskan pegangannya pada Rin.

"Ya, tapi sekaang udah normal lagi.." jelas Rin.

"IIIH! AKU PUSING AAAH! POKOKNYA YANG MANA YANG KAITO YANG MANA YANG RIN AKU GA PEDULI AH! POKOKNYA BUAT KAITO, I LOVE YOU! BUAT RIN, AYO PULANG BARENG! SEKARANG!" teriak Miku sambil melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar sekolah.

"Love you too.." ucap Kaito.

"Eh?" Miku berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Hening part empat~

Hening part empat~

Hening part empat~

Hening part empat~

Muka Miku mulai memerah, sementara Rin, Len, dan Kaito hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat Miku yang sepertinya sudah mulai menyadari keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"KYAAAAH!" Miku berteriak dan berlari keluar sekolah disusul Rin.

"Ahahaa! Miku~ mau kemana? Katanya mau pulang bareng? Ahahaha!" Rin pun mengejar Miku.

Miku pun langsung pulang ke rumah. Sepertinya dia malu sekarang. Karena dua kali salah menyatakan cinta. Berniat bilang ke Kaito, malah ke Rin. Ckckck. Ya sudahlah. Semua jadi acak-acak begini hanya gara-gara jamban rusak belakang sekolah. Terutama karena keajaibannya di dalam jamban itu.

Apa jamban itu akan menunjukkan keajaibannya lagi pada penghuni sekolah lain? Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang tau..

**the end**

A/N : aduh gaje ya? hehe maap~ sekedar hiburan ajalah wkwk. oh ya, soal fic yang laennya, aku pasti lanjutin kok! cuma ga sekarang. kayanya nanti deh kalo waktunya udah memungkinkan hehe. *dilempar* okelah, sekarang udah deket UTS loh. (terus? harus bilang wow?) UTS itu kan Ulangan Tidak Serius yah? kenapa harus belajar coba? sampe nyita waktu buat main. huh -_-. yah cuma mau ngomong, kalo udah baca fic ini,jangan sampe takut buat 'transfer' lagi ke jamban yah. tenang aja, ga bakal ada jin kok di dalem jamban yang bakal nongol tiba-tiba pas kalian 'beraktifitas'. ini cuma imajinasi khayalan tingkat dewa ajah -_-v *dor. okelah malah jadi makin gaje aja nih. RnR yahh mwah:D


End file.
